Reflexo
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: Eles eram espelhos um do outro, talvez tenha sido isso o que ele viu nos olhos dela, o reflexo de sua própria dor.


Era um lindo dia em Forks, fazia sol e isso por si só já era bem especial, naquele dia a reserva Quileute estava em festa, era o grande dia, o casamento de Sam e Emily, a aura de felicidade era quase palpável, todos sorriam e se cumprimentavam animadamente, apressando-se para se acomodar nos bancos da igrejinha no alto da colina, Sam sorria radiante ao constatar que todos haviam comparecido para compartilhar de sua felicidade, ele estava lindo com aquele smoking preto e o cabelo bem penteado, era tão raro ver alguém da alcateia assim tão bem alinhado, ele estava tão lindo que ela sentia seu coração se apertar. Leah Clearwater, a dama de honra, a única alma infeliz presente naquela capela, mas ela também sorria, prometera a si mesma que enfrentaria aquilo com a maior dignidade possível, mas a verdade é que detestava estar ali, usando aquele vestido cor de creme e sem graça, com lacinhos ridículos e um colar de pérolas que ela detestava, observando o olhar apaixonado de Sam ao fitar o rosto arruinado da noiva sorrindo ao andar na direção dele, tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era em como teria enchido a capela de ranúnculos e frésias ao invés das margaridas sem graça de Emily e em como ela teria escolhido um vestido de dama de honra azul escuro e bem cortado que realçaria o tom de pele de Emily e que esta usaria brincos de lápis lazuli, na sua fantasia Emily era a dama de honra e ela a noiva, como deveria ter sido, ela pensou.

Ela suportou toda a cerimônia com uma bravura e integridade dignas de uma heroína, no fundo, achava que não conseguiria, mas ela tinha dentro de si a força do lobo. Ouvia Sam dizer para outra os versos que ele jurara dizer para ela, o viu colocando no dedo de outra a aliança da avó dele, aliança esta que antes enfeitava o dedo de Leah há apenas um ano atrás. Um ano... Parecia uma vida inteira. Ela amaldiçoava a tal força do lobo neste exato momento, todas as coisas horríveis que tinham acontecido em sua vida, tudo o que fora tirado dela tinha sido exatamente por causa disso.

Quando achou que não conseguiria suportar a festa pós-cerimônia tentou sair à francesa, mas era cedo demais e Emily a flagrou bem no ato, erro de principiante, claro que ela poderia simplesmente ignorá-la e ir embora, já tinha feito mais do que o suficiente em aceitar a humilhação de ser sua dama de honra, mas sempre tinha essa coisa no olhar de Emily, um misto de "sinto muito" e "por favor, fique" que sempre a faziam aceitar os convites da prima, afinal, elas já foram melhores amigas um dia, decidira por fim que iria na tal festa e ficaria por uns quarenta minutos, talvez uma hora se necessário, seus pais ficariam desconfortáveis também, caso ela não fosse. Prometeu a si mesma que, pelo seu próprio bem, não se colocaria no lugar de Emily em sua mente, isso não era nada saudável e ainda por cima era patético, toda aquela situação era dolorosa demais.

Lembrava-se de ter ouvido uma vez na aula de biologia que quando você sofre um acidente ou se machuca gravemente não interessa de que forma, sempre parece que a dor que se sente é infinita, mas existe um momento em que a dor se torna tão imensa que o corpo não consegue suportá-la e o cérebro desliga os neurotransmissores fazendo com que você desmaie ou fique anestesiado. Ela tinha a esperança de que com a dor da alma também fosse assim, que se chega a um ponto em que não dá mais pra suportar e tudo desliga, te deixando no vazio com aquela sensação de dormência, qualquer coisa era melhor que a dor. Uma dor constante e dilacerante, espalhando-se como veneno, enlameando cada memória feliz e se tornando maior do que ela própria, a ponto de tudo o mais parecer insignificante.

Começava a chuviscar um pouco agora e ela achou que esta era a sua deixa para ir, saiu pela parte de trás da tenda e se dirigia para a floresta, andava devagar, sem se importar com os pingos de chuva que agora pareciam mais fortes e ameaçavam arruinar seus vestido, ela estava pensando em se transformar vestida nele, deixar seu corpo explodir na forma da loba enquanto ela, Leah, deixaria de existir por alguns segundos, essa era uma ideia que pairava em sua mente há algum tempo, deixar de existir, desaparecer, a ideia se desenvolvia e tomava força enquanto suas patas fortes e ágeis tocavam o chão, o vestido arruinado rapidamente sendo deixado para trás, enquanto corria com todas as suas forças, pensava em como faria, talvez pulasse no mar e se afogasse, mas sabia que isso era impossível, mesmo que não fosse loba, sempre fora uma nadadora excepcional, uma pena, a morte na água sempre teve um apelo para ela, como uma limpeza, uma chance de começar do zero do outro lado. Ela estava tão distraída que não percebeu que havia alguém escutando até ouvi-lo em sua mente.

\- Que mórbido, Leah. Eu sempre imaginei o que você ficava pensando enquanto saía correndo desabalada, mas nunca imaginei isso. – Brincou o lobo, ela reconheceu a voz de Jacob em sua mente, não se deu ao trabalho de respondê-lo. Ele pareceu ter sentido que não teve graça, e emendou timidamente: - Sabia que a renovação celular é algo constante e que a cada sete anos as células do seu corpo terão sido inteiramente destruídas e substituídas por novas. Um dia você vai ter um corpo no qual ele nunca tocou.

Aquilo foi muito doce e completamente inesperado, nunca tinha imaginado Jacob como alguém que prestasse atenção na aula ou fizesse o dever de casa de ciências, também não o tinha imaginado o tipo que deixaria uma boa festa para consolar alguém, ou talvez, assim como ela, ele havia deixado a festa porque sofria, porque também não podia suportar assistir àquela demonstração de felicidade romântica e idílica. Jacob e ela, no fim, eram apenas um par de desgraçados tendo um dia péssimo, ou talvez, uma existência péssima.

\- É só que é demais, Jake, tudo isso, é demais. – Declarou ela simplesmente, ela não precisava explicar, ele entendia, entendia o que era não poder ter a pessoa amada e ainda ter que assistir enquanto outro alguém tinha.

\- É só um dia ruim. – Tentou ele.

\- Não sei, Jake, eu realmente não sei. É assustador, quando você não consegue mais dizer a diferença, entre se é só um dia ruim ou se está tudo desmoronando de vez. – Concluiu ela, a voz se quebrando em sua mente.

Chovia forte agora, trovões e relâmpagos no céu, as nuvens quase negras sufocavam a visão, ela corria cada vez mais rápido, as patas batendo forte no chão, ele penava para alcança-la, ela sempre fora a mais veloz, ele conseguia apenas manter-se perto, viu enquanto ela corria direto para a beira do precipício, se transformava de volta e pulava no mar, ele a acompanhou, eles ficaram lá em silêncio em meio as ondas furiosas pelo que pareceram horas, mas que também poderiam ter sido apenas minutos. Ele olhava direto nos olhos dela, negros como os seus, feridos como os seus, os olhos dela eram um espelho, mas também um imã, o atraíam para perto, cada vez mais perto, até que ele tomou os lábios dela nos seus.

Não foi um beijo doce, foi intenso e bruto, salgado do mar, quente e apressado, as mãos dele a apertavam forte contra si, ela gostava da sensação das mãos dele em sua pele, ásperas e fortes, o cheiro dele estava em todo lugar, doce e amadeirado, ele não estava sendo nada delicado com ela enquanto a pressionava contra os rochedos e a beijava cada vez com mais fome, mas ela estava gostando, se sentia alerta e em fogo, se sentia viva pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Ela queria mais e ele daria, ela sabia, pelo rosnado no fundo na garganta dele, ele queria também. As mãos dele estavam em todo lugar famintas, ansiosas, ela mordia o lábio dele com força, os dedos enterrados no cabelo sedoso e desalinhado, ela sentia a excitação dele em seu ventre, queria que ele a tomasse e disse isso a ele, não demorou a acontecer quando ele a deitou nas pedras e a tomou para si, num ritmo forte e rápido que a deixava em fogo e ansiando por mais. Ela tinha as unhas cravadas nas costas dele, provavelmente a tirar sangue, mas, sendo quem eles eram, isso não era preocupação, ela o sentia fundo dentro de si, sentia a possessividade e a angústia com as quais ele a tomava, sentia-se derreter enquanto ele sussurrava seu nome, como uma prece, como se ela pudesse salvá-lo. Ela não aguentaria muito mais e sabia que nem ele, um frenesi tomava conta de seu corpo e ela chegou ao máximo de seu prazer pouco antes dele, que o fez no exato momento em que fincou os dentes em seu pescoço, marcando-a.

Eles estavam deitados naquele rochedo há muitas horas, ambos sabiam o que aquilo significava, as consequências do que Jacob tinha feito, marcando-a daquela maneira, sendo quem ele era, um alfa, essa era uma parte obscura da lenda, na qual o alfa teria o direito supremo de marcar uma fêmea como sua e nem mesmo o imprinting poderia interferir, ela não entendia o que o levara a fazer isso, mas enquanto estava ali deitada no peito dele sob as estrelas, não conseguia achar um motivo para discordar. Eles eram espelhos um do outro, talvez tenha sido isso o que ele viu nos olhos dela, o reflexo de sua própria dor, talvez tenha sido isso o que o motivou, Leah apenas podia supor no momento, mas sabia que agora eles teriam um longo caminho para trilhar sozinhos, o alfa e sua companheira.


End file.
